1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device, and more particularly to a support device for a keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical keyboards are directly supported on the computer tables and may not be adjusted according to the sizes of various users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional keyboard supports.